Evil Parents
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request is for Winged Wander. In this one Lucina is back trying to win Marlin's heart but she decides to destroy Dory in the process. To do so she decides to make evil parents and have Dory believe they are her parents are her creation. Will Dory ever get back home? Enjoy :) Ps. I already stated this before but can requests be PMd to me , my reviews don't always work.
1. Chapter 1

The class is on a field trip and Lucina has an evil plot to get Dory back from taking Marlin from her.

"She loves her parents. Ooo why don't I ruin that and ruin her life that way!" says Lucina, chuckling

She thinks and knows there is a spell that can make fake parents but she has to make a mold for that. She gets to work and finishes up the molds while Dory is distracted with Nemo back.

"Ooo let's temper with her memory, while we are at it." says Lucina

"Oh! I know what to do!" says Lucina

She looks through her book and finds a spell she makes a portion and has herself get disguised, but first she finishes the molds for her minions. She manages to make two blue tangs, the female is more of a purple tint to her over Jenny but still has that little fin on the top of her head like Jenny and the male one has a big black line going down his side staring at his eyes, the female has purple eyes like Jenny and the male has light pink like Charlie does.

"Excellent. You see this girl right here?" asks Lucina

"Yes." they say

"That is your daughter, she is going to believe she belongs to you. But I want you to crush her spirit. Destroy her will." says Lucina

"How?" asks the male

"Be mean to her. Do what you have to, I don't care! Just destroy her! She has someone I want." says Lucina

"But she is in the way?" asks the female

"Exactly." says Lucina

"What are our names?" asks them both

"I am glad you asked my pets, you beautiful is going to be called Brizo after the goddess of sailors, and you dear sir is going to be called Murdoch protector of the sea. Very ironic I think, people who are meant to be protectors are causing harm to someone of the ocean. Have fun you two. I must give her this drink but afterwards you are to meet her outside." says Lucina

"Yes, our queen." says them both

"Ooo Queen I like it." says Lucina

She then sets off to where the kids are and she goes to Dory when she is alone.

"Would you like a drink?" asks Lucina

"Oh. Thank you." says Dory

She takes it and Lucina disappears to hide, Dory blinks and coughs. Nemo and his friends head over to her.

"Hey Dory, we are going to play during our break, want to come?" asks Nemo

"No, I have to go home now." says Dory

"Uh..okay?" asks Nemo

"Oh, don't worry we will take care of her." reassures Brizo

"Who are you?" asks Pearl

"It don't matter, just passerbys. We will take her home don't worry children." says Murdoch

"Uh..okay. Bye Dory." says the kids, they hurry off to let Mr. Ray know that Dory was going home

"Come on Dory." says Brizo

"Yes, mother." says Dory

She follows them to their house, well it is actually Lucina's castle a part that Lucina doesn't use. When she gets there, Murdoch slaps her hard.

"How dare you leave without permission." says Murdoch

"I-I'm sorry father. It won't happen again." says Dory

"It best not. Come on, it's time to teach you your place." says Brizo

Dory doesn't talk instead she follows her father and starts on the chore list she was gave, which is basically cleaning every room of the house and making meals. She is also told not to speak, her "parents" go out drinking after they eat her lunch. Nemo, however gets home and looks for Dory everywhere.

"Dad? Didn't Dory make it home?" asks Nemo

"What are you talking about?" asks Marlin

"She said she was going home." says Nemo

He explains what happened, Marlin blinks at that.

"Let's go to Jenny and Charlie's she might be there." says Marlin

"Alright." says Nemo

They eat real quick and go over to Jenny and Charlie where Dory is nowhere to be found.

"This isn't good, is it dad?" asks Nemo

"Far from it. You guys were tricked. We have to find her." says Marlin

So the search for Dory begins but she is nowhere to be found for days.


	2. Chapter 2

As for Dory, she hasn't been doing nothing the past few days. It is in fact the opposite, when her parents come home that night they are drunk beyond numbers.

"Where is she? Dory! Get in here." says Brizo

Dory comes in frightened, she has fake memories of what happens when her parents are drunk like tonight. They smash a bottle on her, she holds her head in pain, Murdoch grabs her fin and pins her against the wall.

"Did you leave this house?" asks Murdoch

"N-no of course not." says Dory

"Then why is their grovel in here?!" asks Murdoch

"T-that is just how the floor is made." says Dory

"Hey don't lie to your father, bitch." says Brizo, she yanks her down into the ground

"I'm not look around." says Dory

"Now you are back talking?" asks Murdoch

"No! I didn't say anything. I will clean it up." says Dory

"Good." says Brizo

Brizo clings to Murdoch happily, and they go to bed. Dory cleans up the room like she is suppose to. She is exhausted, she heads to an empty room and notices there is a draft, it is pretty cold tonight and there is no blankets. She knows better than to ask for a blanket so she just lays on the cold floor and tries to fall asleep. She sees a figure come into the frame, it looks like a maid.

"W-who are you?" asks Dory

"Me? Just a friend" lies Lucina

"You have to get out." says Dory

"I do huh? You're on the cold floor and forced to clean and your lip is busted." says Lucina

"I'm okay. It's just a bad day." says Dory

"I see." says Lucina

She tosses a sponge to Dory, dory takes it.

"Thank you." says Dory

"Not a problem." says Lucina

"Will you come again?" asks Dory

"Maybe." says Lucina

She leaves Dory to sleep, she knows it will take Dory a while for her spirit to the next few days, Dory is basically a slave working hard one screw up gets her punished, the punishments range from a simple spanking to a full on beating. Dory is even tore down from time to time by her "mother". She does think of Jenny and Charlie, but dreams of it as a luke dream. Her "father" goes off to talk to Lucina to give a report to her.

"How is it going?" asks Lucina

"Well, queen. She is going to break soon. She doesn't even look like she wants to live." says Murdoch

"Be sure to break her tonight. I am getting impatient." says Lucina

"We are already abusing her, what do you want?" says Murdoch

"Destroying her body isn't enough. Get your "wife" to destroy her spirit." says Lucina

Murdoch thinks and nods he heads back and tells his wife what Lucina says.

"I'm leaving for a couple days." says Murdoch

"A meeting?" asks Dory

"Yeah that." says Murdoch

He leaves, leaving Brizo alone with Dory.

"Dory, come here sugar." says Brizo

Dory is confused but doesn't fight her any, she goes to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." says Brizo

"About what?" asks Dory

"Marriage, you see. I am getting older but still beautiful every day and you little puppet will be alone. With no one to love you." says Brizo

"Isn't it possible that I will fall in love with someone?" asks Dory

Brizo laughs at that and blinks when Dory isn't laughing with her.

"Oh you're serious. No. look at you, busted lip black eye, frailing away. Boxy look. You are way too ugly." says Brizo

"Aren't you suppose to look past that?" asks Dory

"To what, you're way too stupid. You can't even tell us our names. We have to tell you on the daily our names. As for that spirit you have, no one will fall for that. " says Brizo

"Why not?" asks Dory

"You don't talk, you are to scared to shy. No one in the world will want anything to do with you. Look at those eyes of yours. I can tell that you have nothing left in them." says Brizo

"Am I that ugly?" asks Dory

"Yes you are." says Brizo

Dory spirit is on the verge of breaking but it doesn't break yet.

"Well mommy is tired. We will continue talking about this later okay?" asks Brizo

"Okay, mother." says Dory

Brizo goes to bed, dory goes to bed herself she looks off a reflective part of mirror shard. She looks at herself and cries, feeling that she really is ugly. She ends up falling asleep sore from crying. She wakes up to the sound of Brizo humming, she goes into the kitchen.

"Mom? Why are you so happy?" asks Dory

"I figured out a solution to our problem." says Brizo

"What's that?" asks Dory

"Getting rid of you, in fact why don't you do us all a favor and get rid of yourself." says Brizo

"D-don't you want me?" asks Dory

"Well I did, but I'm expecting Dory. I don't need you anymore." says Brizo

"What do you mean?" asks Brizo

"Wow you really are stupid. You aren't worth anything." says Brizo

That does it, her spirit is broken. She disappears and locks her door, she sits on the window and thinks of Nemo and Marlin. She can't help but sing with the way things are going, she sniffs and thinks of a song. She doesn't know how she knows this song but she does so she sings Scars to Your Beautiful.

"She just wants to be beautiful. She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits,She craves attention, she praises an image,She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor. Oh she don't see the light that's than the eyes can find we have made her blind. So she tries to cover up her pain, and cut her woes away. 'Cause covergirls don't cry after their face is made. But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the should know you're beautiful just the way you you don't have to change a world could change its scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're -oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh. And you don't have to change a world could change its heart. No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're has dreams to be an envy, so she's know, 'Covergirls eat nothing.' She says, 'Beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything.''What's a little bit of hunger?'.'I could go a little while longer,' she fades don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth that beauty goes deeper than the surface. Ah oh, ah ah oh,So to all the girls that's me be your mirror, help you see a little bit light that shines within.-" starts singing Dory

She doesn't know that Jenny is nearby and hears her voice.

"Dad come here! Come listen!" says Jenny

Charlie comes over confused, he listens to the song.

"There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark. You should know you're beautiful just the way you are. And you don't have to change a thing

The world could change its heart. No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, you don't have to change a thing. The world could change its heart. No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful." sings Dory

"That's Dory! Stay here I will get her." says Charlie

Jenny nods and bes the look out, and Charlie sneaks in through the back and stays silent hearing Brizo in the distance.

"No better you than the you that you better life than the life we're living.

No better time for your shine, you're a star. Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful." sings Dory

"Stop that noise right now!" says Brizo

Dory stops singing but sees Charlie in the distance. She rubs her eyes thinking she is imagining what she sees him mouth.

"Keep singing I'm coming." says Charlie

Dory takes a deep breath and starts singing again.

"There's a hope that's waiting for you in the should know you're beautiful just the way you are. And you don't have to change a thing. The world could change its heart." sings Dory

"I know what to get you to stop!" says Brizo

Dory hears the door slam but she hears Charlie saying to keep singing, so Dory sings.

"No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, you don't have to change a thing. The world could change its scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful." sings Dory

Charlie makes it to her and holds her close hushing her silently.

"Daddy's here, it's okay baby. Come on." says Charlie

He leads her to Jenny and they swim away to Jenny and Charlie's place.

"What?! No! I can't go after them though..Marlin will never love me! Fine. I will get the brat another time." says Lucina

She gets rid of Brizo and Murdoch and lifts the spell, Dory is frightened of Jenny and Charlie but lets them take care of her. Everyone visits her and shows her that she is loved but lets her come to them. She is happy about that but it takes a while for her to accept this as reality. It takes about six months for Dory to be back to normal completely. The others are very patient with her knowing that in the short time she was away she was tortured and needs a long while to accept that what memories she has as fake and the memories she has with her real parents are real. She even eats normally and stops cleaning the house but she does help out when asked. At the end of six months she happily accepts this happy life as real. Though she goes to Marlin one day, knowing that they are dating.

"Marlin? Do you love me?" asks Dory

"Yes, I do love you." says Marlin

"Even with how I am?" asks Dory

"Dory, you are beautiful inside and out. I will always love you." says Marlin

She smiles and relaxes more he hugs her close and Dory hugs him back. She is very happy that her dreams are her reality.

"I love you too." says Dory

The End

A/N: I will say this was extremely hard chapter for me to write, but if you are experiencing abuse. It is okay to be afraid and not want to talk about it but do know you can always message me and talk to me anytime. Anything you say is private. I would like to think of us all as a wonderful group of people who can rely on anyone. Stay Strong and do know that you are beautiful no matter if you are 100 pounds or 400 pounds, beauty comes from within just as much as outside.


End file.
